Happily Ever After
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: JEMMA. "Sean's getting married." Emma snuffled, looking to Jay with big sad eyes, he frowned deeply, sitting next to her, "You wana pretend we are too as his wedding?" Jay asked and she pouted but nodded slowly, looking a bit more hopeful and grinned when he smirked, "Alright. But when anyone asks how, you say YOU proposed to me, cause im that wonderful and good in bed." "Fiiine."


"Two burgers, one veggie, fries and a milkshake." Jay confirmed, shutting the door behind him by kicking it with his foot and carrying The Dots take out bag, and carried his food into the Simpson household

Emma was flicking through channels while sitting on her moms couch in a tank top and short shorts with a coozy blanket around herself, "It better be chocolate." she muttered.

Jay whipped his hat off and landed beside her while laying the food down on the coffee table infront of them, "Spinner said you called for Strawberry." Jay winced, sitting down and opening the bag right up as Emma groaned.

"I repeatingly asked for chocolate!"

Jay shrugged, picking up the strawberry milkshake, "I'll have it then-"

"No!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing it which made him hold tighter and take a few more gulps of tastey goodness. Emma yanked it back finally but gave a small laugh.

"Brain freeze." muttered Jay and leaned forward, putting his hand on his forehead, "Fuck, fuck. Shit." he hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

"That's what you get." Emma taunted, landing on their channel and grabbing her veggie burger.

Jay blinked, and looked around trying to see if it was gone. It was. Thank the lord! He dug into his fries.

Emma pointed at the t.v, getting lost into the episode, "Today, Miranda is DEFINITELY going to find out Mark has been cheating on her." she was sure of it and bit into her burger, "Dumb jerk."

Jay watched her eat, what he called, her FAKE burger and shook his head, "I don't know how you eat those." she's once made him have a bite, and it was AWFUL.

Even though Emma's eyes were glued to the screen of the Tv, she replied easily, "Cause thinking of eating some poor little cow makes me more disgusted."

Jay happily bit into his burger, "I'm fine with it." he emotionlessly said and then eyed her, "Wait a minute." he sized her up and down.

Curled up on the couch, only 3pm, barely any clothes on, which he wouldn't complain but today wasn't one of her make up, hair nice kind of days.. not that it made her ugly but she wasn't trying or anything.. and he could always tell when she was in a mood by her face, and eyes, if that made sense.. they'd be all moopy.

"Is this a break up day? Did you sucker me into another one of your damn cry fests?!" he exclaimed, putting his fries down and standing up.

Emma held her burger and stopped herself from taking another bite at his outburst and looked up at him in distraught, "How many times was I there for you with Manny?!"

"Oh come on!" Jay wailed, throwing his head back annoyed, "That was over a year ago! I was here for your cry session over Kelly because of that so I repaid you! Then you went for that rebound Mike, and now it's Kyle, isn't it?"

"He kept on flirting with my neighbour!" Emma exclaimed and pouted at him, eyes watering and he cringed. God he hated this look.. "Please Jay?" her voice cracked, "I'm all alone. Manny barely even calls anymore, Liberty moved to New York, Toby's in freakin' Africa..and I'm stuck here.." she then thought about it and finally bursted into tears. She really was alone! She didn't even think she had talked to Manny for 6 months now..

Jay seemed to be the only one around now and Emma didn't know what the heck she was doing with her life. She had graduated finally but she was sticking to her reception job at some dentist clinic because it was good pay... I don't know, maybe she was afraid of taking the chance of doing what she always wanted to do..whatever the reason, here she was, stuck in the town of Degrassi while everyone but Jay left..

Jay frowned deeply and watched her cover her face with her hands as she cried and he sat back down.

"Fine." he muttered but coughed lightly, picking his burger back up and she sniffed, whipping her eyes, "But you know I'm no good at this talking thing." he reminded her.

Emma snickered, boy did she know, "Just stay here, that's all I need." she informed and picked her milkshake back up, calming down.

Silence.

"So.. your neighbor across the hall, or next door?" Jay asked and Emma grabbed the couch pillow, swinging it into his face and he laughed but put on an innocent face, "I wanna know! The girl next door is DEFINITELY the easiest." Emma hit him harder.

"Oh.. you're here, at our house." Snake said, coming through the front door as led Jack who was now 6 years old and bounced his basketball in the room, "Not in the house Jack, go put it in your room." Snake insisted and Jack groaned but nodded, running up the stairs.

Emma and Jay looked over their shoulders to Snake and Snake raised an eyebrow. Break up day, he could tell. Lights mostly off, soap opera on the tv, food all over the place.

"Kyle?" Snake guessed.

"Kyle." Jay answered for Emma simply, head turned back and just casually watching TV like it wasn't a big deal and Emma glared at him.

Snake shook his head, chuckling a bit. The two had an odd friendship, at first it was destined enemies, the bad boy of Degrassi and the cause girl, the virtue..instant war started right there. Then there was that phase when they hooked up, but it wasn't meant to be right? Then since they were soon dating anothers best friends, they were forced to tolerate another, and I guess you could easily get close to someone who already knew your dark secrets anyways, and were part of them, so they accepted it... they were friends...but then after Sean left, and even Manny, the two were stuck with another, forced or not they never really talked about it, and now became **best **friends..with mocking here and there ofcourse.

"Why aren't you at your own apartment?" Snake taunted jokingly to Emma, crossing his arms and cringing at the bad acting on the television.

"I don't have HBO.." she mumbled, sipping her milkshake as the door bell rang.

"Your reason Jay?" Snake asked, walking over to the front door as Jay glanced over and thought about it while looking up at the cieling and shrugged his left shoulder.

"Oh I don't have HBO either." he informed.

Snake snorted and grabbed the mail from the mail box man, "see you tomorrow Lewis." he told the old guy and shut the door behind him, going through the mail.

Emma tilted her head at the Tv, watching the character Miranda completely falling for Marks lies! "Ugh you idiot!" Emma exclaimed, glaring at the Tv.

Jay gave her an amused look and scratched the top of his head while stealing her drink and sipped it.

"Oh my god!" Emma couldn't take it, watching the characters make out, "Boys!" she yelled, hitting Jay's shoulder who was gulping the drink and winced.

"Ow." he simply said to make her notice she had hit him..

She knew.

She never removed her eyes from the screen and her phoned beeped, she ignored that too as it was between them on the couch.

Jay gazed down, Kyle.

"Hello?" Jay picked it up and Emma gasped, whipping her head towards him and tried to grab it but he leaned back, "Yeah? Yup it's Jay. Oh wow! Oh sure I'll tell her. Yea probably not.." as Jay spoke he leaned back more and then even turned on his stomach as Emma kept fighting for the phone

"Hang up!" Emma yelled, her hands on his back as he tried to get away from her and Snake rolled his eyes, coming back around and grabbed it from Jay, hanging it up.

Emma sat on the back of Jay's back, breathing heavily, looking like a wild animal. Jay had a justifiable grin on his face, and turned his head waiting for Emma to get off him.

"Emma, get up off of Jayson please." breathed Spike, coming out from the kitchen and walking by the scene, grabbing her mail from Snake and Snake seemed to be a bit puzzeled but the younger adults didn't seem to notice it. "Jay my cars acting up again, do you think you can take a look?" Spike asked.

Emma yelped, being tossed off Jay by his own doing and she landed on her back on the other end of the couch as he got up easily and was nodding at her mom, "Yeah I'll fix it."

Emma grumbled, crawling up. Even Jay, even though stuck in this hellhole like her, was doing great here. Auto shop ready to be his any day now.. God, even in the dating scene he was doing much better than her...wait, oh maybe that's because he was still just screwing girls time to time again. Emma noticed he had better grow up soon! He was almost 24 now.

Emma being 22 now, widened her eyes. She had a horrible job and not even a boyfriend anymore. Her best friends went further than her and she was voted the person who'd go far in life in Degrassi and she went nowhere! Why did even JAY HOGART hang out with her?! She was a damn mess!

"Emma." Snake finally spoke, ripping his eyes off the mail in his hand and Spike turned, hearing the serious tone in his voice.

Jay stopped when she did, and looked at Snake giving Emma one of those tortured soul looks. Jay gave a confused look and even Emma gave him a wierd look.

"What?" she asked simply but did seem concerned... oh god. This was not a good day already, she wasn't sure if she could take more.

Jay had opened the door since he was going to check Spikes car out but slowly shut it, seeing how bad this scene looked and glanced between Snake to Emma, biting the end of his tongue. Let it out already! The girl was going to collapse with stress soon enough.

Snake finally answered, "Sean's getting married." he slowly handed out the envelope, eyeing her carefully and waited for her to take it.

Spike's mouth dropped, even Jay's did and his eyes stayed glued on Emma, waiting for an explosion but her face was just stone.

Emma shook her head and blinked, taking it and looked down at it.

The three in the room eyeing her, eyed another, and waited for a cry, a scream, anything.

"Huh.." drifts Emma.

Spike cringed, being her mother, knew exactly what that 'huh' meant. She even closed her eyes and her body was tense.

Snake gave Emma a rough nod, seeing her not look back up and going through the invitation. He looked at Spike who shared a look with him and they slowly went back to the kitchen with another, leaving Emma to help her soak it in.

Jay stayed and watched her read it over probably a few times and walked over slowly.

"You alright?" he asked in a serious tone, and his voice seemed to jolt her out of it and but she still didn't look up as she got up, with the invitation, and grabbed her grey sweater, putting it on.

"fine." she said simply and it sounded happily but to Jay it sounded fake, not like most people could tell but **he **could.

She grabbed her keys and walked to the front door, not even saying goodbye to him and he cursed under his breath.

"Fucking Cameron." he sneered, clenching his jaw. Some warning would of been nice. Sure it's been 4 years since the real break up between those two and 3 years since the 'i moved on' bullshit from another, but Sean knew he'd be just as shocked and angry if he didn't have the slightest clue that Emma was not only getting married, but engaged. The two were still good friends.. it would of been nice to know first that Sean was even engaged. Who the hell was he marrying?! That waitress he and Jay met at the bar the last time Jay visited him a year ago? What was her name.. Ericka?

Sean and his damn past with girls whose names start with 'E' since Emma

.


End file.
